


TURNING POINT (ENGLISH VER) | 방탄소년단 / Bangtan Boys / BTS NAMJIN DETECTIVE X THIEF AU

by oh_jjg



Category: ARMY - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS fluff, Bottom Jin, Detective AU, Dom Namjoon, Interpol AU, M/M, Multi, bts angst, bts miniseries, bts potential smut, chief inspector namjoon, english bts au, interpol namjoon, namjin - Freeform, soft boi rm, teacher jin, thief jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_jjg/pseuds/oh_jjg
Summary: How are you going to react if you figure out that the most wanted thief you've been trying to catch is actually the one you've loved the most?
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, NamJin, detective!namjoon x thief!jin, rm x jin - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	TURNING POINT (ENGLISH VER) | 방탄소년단 / Bangtan Boys / BTS NAMJIN DETECTIVE X THIEF AU

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon my grammar, english is not my first language 😭

**PROLOGUE**

**“At last — you're here, Chief Inspector."** A voice echoed through the walls of the spacious room. 

Even though he had never seen his face in the darkness of the room, he already knew whose voice it came from. It was the voice that woke him up every morning to begin his day. The voice he needed to hear the most if he wasn't feeling well or just tired from work. The voice of the only person who he would never get tired of hearing 'I love you's from.

Along with a soft clicking sound, the hall was flooded with light—revealing the only person seated with his legs crossed right in the center, his eyes staring straight to his, the corner of his lips tugged upwards, forming a smug expression. Surrounding him are all the missing art pieces that are believed to be auctioned off in the black market.

**“Happy anniversary, Mon Chéri,”** Jin said casually, raising his arms as if inviting him into a hug.

His stomach churned and his hands grew cold. At the same time, tears welled up in his eyes as he lowered his weapon. He could not believe who the man in front of him was.

After several years of struggling to chase after a shadow, it is undeniably Namjoon’s most awaited day. But he did not think that the one he had been trying to catch for a long time was none other than the man he promised to marry right after he caught the most wanted thief in the art industry.

**“Jin.”** Nearly inaudible, but loud enough for Jin to discern.

It was the only thing that came out of his plump lips.

Jin eyed him for a good second before a smile broke from his lips.

Just as Jin approached Namjoon, he came back to his senses and responded instinctively. He stretched his arm with his hand gripping tightly to the gun back in front of his chest, aiming at the man who was fearlessly striding to where he was.

**“You are under arrest on suspicion of stealing works from prominent painters all over the world. You don't have to say anything, it may harm your defense if—”**

Even before Namjoon finished the words he had long needed to say, the man was already in front of him. Jin kicked his hand — making the gun on his hand fly across the room.

He had prepared himself to defend himself but he was even more surprised by what Seokjin did.

Seokjin drew him to his arms in a close embrace. As if that was what he needed the most.

Although Namjoon wanted to enjoy the man's embrace, he was shocked to see red lasers focused at the back of its head.

Someone was sabotaging his plan.


End file.
